Code: Effect
by DetRoid434
Summary: What if Caleb was from a different universe, married to Raven and had a kid but soon transported to Earth then Lyoko without his memories of his true past? How will this effect his relationship with Naomi? Takes place shortly after Tidal Wave of Code: Heart. Co-written with sakuraphoenix


Prologue: Shadows of the Past

_**Hello everyone! Detroid434 here with a new story. This one will be different since nobody made a crossover between these two, I will. Once I start this story, I'll try to work on my stories with my school stuff like my Senior Research Paper I have to do. Anyway, enough rant from me and get on to the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko at all. Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscope. I also do not own Mass Effect either. Mass Effect belongs to Bioware. Taios isn't mine either. He belongs to infinitestories. Kayori isn't my OC either. She belongs to my good friend decode9. Sia and Rina also do not belong to me. They belong to D.J Scales. Finally, I do not own Naomi. She belongs to my wonderful girlfriend, sakuraphoenix.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Naomi, Yumi, Aelita and I were running in the Ice sector to deactivate this tower since Taios, Odd, Ulrich, Sia and Rina were devirtulizated. I only had 100 life points left while my girlfriend has 50, Yumi I think about 40 and Aelita 70. If we take one hit then it'll be game over for us. We can't let that happen at all._

"Jeremy! Any sign of monsters?" I asked

"Nothing yet, but be careful all the same." Einstein replied

"Why would XANA activate a tower during the middle of the day?" Yumi asked

"I have no idea but I don't want to find out. Lately, XANA sure has been quiet." Naomi spoke

_Yeah, he sure was. Something was very wrong right here. I can feel it. As soon as we got to the tower, the color of the tower was like an Orange-Yellow color. Is this a trick from XANA or not? Because if it is, I hate these type of pranks!_

"Einstein? Did you check the color of the tower?" I asked Jeremy

"Uh, no. Why?" Jeremy asked

"Because the tower is like an Orange-Yellowish color." Yumi said

"Yeah. XANA couldn't have been the one to launch an attack." I added in

"What?!" Jeremy exclaimed

"Hold on. I'll send you a visual of the tower Jeremy." Aelita said

_Jeremy was just as surprised as we were but why would the tower be this strange color?_

"I think I seen this color before." I said

"But from where?" Naomi asked

_Some monster came out from behind the tower and was about to attack us! What in the world is that thing?! Whatever it is, it's freaking everyone out. I've never seen a monster like this before! It looked like some kind of weird robot with eyes the exact same color as the tower!_

"This isn't one of XANA's monsters" I said while attacking the monster with my sword

_I saw that the others were having a hard time with it as well, even my own girlfriend, and she usually can shoot an arrow at a Megatank without looking! Only if we knew this monster's weakness then we can use it against him._

"No kidding!" Naomi yelled while still attacking the monster with her sword, since she was in her samurai transformation.

"Jeremy! How much life points does this thing have?!" Yumi pleaded

"Want the truth or a lie?" Jeremy asked us

_I saw that Aelita was just devirtulizated. No! I was cursing to myself for not helping Aelita at all. Only if there was some way to defeat these things!_

"Either is great because Aelita just got devirtulizated!" I told Jeremy

"Well, a lot" Einstein said

_I paled at that. How can such a monster have a lot of life points? That's impossible! I soon gripped my head in pain before remember where that color tower came from. It couldn't be from Mass Effect. Right? I said:_

"I know where that color is from!"

"Where?" Naomi asked

"It's from when someone's been indoctrinated and the color of a reaper's eyes!" I yelled

"You mean from the Mass Effect games?!" Naomi shockingly replied

_I just nodded my head while turning back to the Reaper._

"So that's what they look like. Sure is ugly." Naomi said

_I saw that the Reaper was about to fire at my girlfriend. I yelled:_

"Look out!"

_The Reaper fired its attack but I jumped in front of Naomi but instead of it devirtulizating me, something happened, and the darkness of unconsciousness hit me._

_Naomi's POV_

_Jeremy, Yumi, everyone was shocked at what happened. Including me! The tower had deactivated by itself and the Reaper disappeared but worse of all, my boyfriend was gone! I... I can't believe... I began to cry. Caleb..._

"Jeremy... We got a problem" Yumi said

"I can see it." Jeremy replied

"What's the problem Yumi?" Aelita asked while walking into the lab

"Caleb's... gone." Yumi sadly spoke

_Yumi, Ulrich and I were rematerlizated and we were back in the scanner room. Caleb... my boyfriend... was gone. I fell to the floor, crying until Yumi and Ulrich helped me up into the lab where Aelita was shocked before saying:_

"Jeremy? Is there any way you can track my brother's energy?"

"I can't... He's not on Lyoko... He's gone" Jeremy replied

_That got me so hurt on the inside that I didn't want to show it. A cloud of depression came over me when Taios, Sia and Rina along with Odd appeared in the lab._

"SOS service here! What's the trouble?!" Odd asked

_Everyone soon saw the cloud of depression that was over my head. My own boyfriend was gone, after I broke up with Matt. I... I thought I found the right guy to love but... I may be wrong, now that I don't know where he is…_

"What did we miss?" Rina asked

"Naomi? You okay?" Taios asked to me

"I wish." I replied

"What happened?" Sia asked

_Everyone saw that the cloud of depression now became a storm of depression. I just don't want to talk right now. I ran out of the factory which left everyone else to explain what happened. As soon as I got to Kadic, I ran straight to my room where I ran into Kayori. Literally._

"Watch where you're..." Kayori started to say when she saw me crying before continuing

"I'll let you be"

_Kayori left the room and I got into my bed and pulled the covers over my head and started crying like crazy. Caleb! Where are you?_

_Caleb's POV_

_I started to wake up and looked around at my surroundings. I'm not on... wait... where am I from?_

"Where am I?" I asked

_I saw two people who looked like two people I know or used to know, I think. One of them had puffy brown hair with brown eyes while the other had long raven black hair that curled slightly at the end with brown eyes. They soon came up to me and I asked:_

"Who are you two?"

"My name is Antea. Are you okay?" the brown haired girl, named Antea, asked me

"I'm not sure." I replied

"We should take him to Commander Shepard." the black hair girl spoke

_Antea just nodded and Antea, the other girl and I started to go find Commander Shepard, I think?_

**_Done and done! Well, this is only the beginning of a new adventure. Will Caleb regain his memories? Will Naomi ever see him again? As River Song would say, spoilers. Until then, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying for my boyfriend, Detroid434, I heart you, and signing off for now. Guo nian hao! Happy Chinese New Year!_**


End file.
